Her Strength
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: He was strong, and he gave her some of his strength. She fell in love with him because he didn't see her as weak or as another shinobi. She grew strong and survived. Then, tragedy struck them, and she was left to stand on her own two feet. Hinata/Kakashi


Hyuga Hinata could be called the type of girl that was silent and shy most of the time

Hyuga Hinata could be called the type of girl that was silent and shy most of the time. If you ever saw her in battle after the Chunin exams that Orochimaru came, she was stronger than what most believed. Everyone wanted to know where she got her new strength. She told them it was a man. He was the source of her strength with his own to stand up again.

He stood tall though his past was horrible and fully of bad memories. She didn't care that he would space out, and he was a pervert. He protected her more than once, and each time that Hinata actually saw, he looked strong enough to take down an entire village. He was her little mystery that was the hardest thing she ever tried to figure out. It was the sad eyes that got her. He put a smile or a cheerful face for everyone, but his mask was gone with her being around. Yeah, it was his sad eyes that stole her heart.

Their one mission together was a two week long one, but she knew she could handle being around him without blushing. That stood true until he kissed her right in front of their enemies before cutting them down with his jutsu that she always thought was beautiful. He always made her feel like a princess in a fairy tale castle. Once on the mission, he told her that if he were a king of a castle, she'd be his queen. That night, she told him that she loved him, and he loved her so deeply.

He didn't come back again. She stood at the gates, her rounding stomach almost showing greatly. Happiness enter the lonely eyes when he was told months earlier, and the few months they spent together, she saw more and more of the happiness, enjoyment, and excitement. She'll never see his smile beyond the mask again. Their baby will never know his father beyond the tales she'll tell him just to make sure he knew he had a father that died a hero. Tears fell when she came in to identify the body. It was him, but his body was a mangle mess with an ANBU uniform on.

His ANBU mask was given to her at the funeral. Tsunade blocked back the tears as she spoke in his memory. The new name on the stone was too much for her to take. He was going to miss out on the babies' lives. She had found out the morning before that she was expecting twins nonetheless. Life had its cruel way of throwing shit in that wasn't welcomed.

They were born a day before his birthday. The fall air was just starting to settle in Konoha, but it wasn't about to get cold again. She cried when she looked at her sons' faces. They reminded her of the man that died too soon. She held them close as if they too might die young.

The one born first was name Hiashi after her father, who died two months after her lover because of poison. The Hyuga bloodline was present in the little baby that had her blue-black hair. She kissed his forehead and cheeks until they were rosy red. He was bigger than the second one.

The smaller and second born was Sakumo after her late lover's father, who died after being shamed. He had his father's hair and eye color, and he didn't really cry like his twin. They didn't look alike, but Hinata loved them both for who they were. She kissed Sakumo's cheeks rosy red too, and he let out a big sigh as a response.

Naruto walked in to visit. He smiled at her from the door and turned to leave, but she asked him to come a sit wit her for a little bit. He took a seat in the ruby chair and looked at the twins. Hiashi and Sakumo were the same names of great shinobi that once protected the village.

"So, Hatake Hiashi and Hatake Sakumo are their names, right?" Naruto asked. He received a nod and smiled at her. "Yeah, I bet those would be the same names Kakashi would've chosen out with you. Hinata, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I promised Kakashi that I would protect everyone special to me, and I failed my lifetime promise. I let my mentor die while he had a fiancée and an unborn child to return home to. I'm sorry!" Naruto lowered his head, but he knew she was staring at him.

"Naruto-san, Kakashi-kun died to protect us all from the enemy. He's going to be a hero to two little boys that look nothing alike. His death pushes me further, and I'll show him that someday, I'll be strong like him," Hinata said. Naruto smiled. He didn't notice that there wasn't an old blush from when they were Genin. As he walked out, he looked back at her and saw a strong woman. Forget what she said about someday. She was as strong as Hatake Kakashi today and for the rest of her life.


End file.
